


Only Bond Left

by Soltoc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Eventual Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gray Jedi, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Redemption, Sith Holocron, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Torture, anakin is whipped, they like to switch :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soltoc/pseuds/Soltoc
Summary: A failed mission leads to Obi-wan's emotions that he has repressed for the majority of his life to explode out, it doesn't end well. But he's got his former padawan Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear, to drag him back into the light, right?<< 7/27/2020, temporarily halted while I actually plan the rest of the story out as well as finish my other shorter fic. The first two chapters kinda just ran away from me while I had very little idea of where I was going. Might attempt to insert some more worldbuilding?? Sith Obi is fun but I really need to refamiliarize myself with what he would be like as well as get a better handle of Anakin's characterization cause he's not always thinking about Obi-wan, or is he lol. Anyways I really hope I don't abandon this fic, Obikin is something near and dear to my heart, I just need to plan things out more. Hope I can update soon! >>
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. Where Obi-wan tries and fails, miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be great at starting fics! just not ending them lol. This one I do have some things planned but most of it I'm going to write on the fly. Works great I promise. The inspo for this hit me at like 11 p.m. and I stayed up until 2 a.m. furiously typing away on my phone. Hopefully, I update this soon but honestly no guarantees, I'm very inconsistent.

The suffocating darkness wrapped itself around Obi-wan's mind, sinking its claws deep into his memories, some locked behind doors built of steel and chain. They were never meant to resurface, Obi-wan had vowed to himself that he would never think of them again. Satine sitting next to the flowers, warm sunlight shining through her hair. Her lips, so soft and loving. The happy memories, the ones that fed on his attachments. Qui-gon taking him as his padawan when no one else did. Anakin holding his first lightsaber, eyes wide with poorly contained excitement and wonder as the blue light illuminated his face. They were never supposed to be there in the first place.

Satine looking like every inch of the duchess she was as she sat on her throne. Qui-gon's satisfaction as Obi-wan grew. Anakin’s rise to the rank of Jedi Knight and becoming known as the Hero with No Fear. Obi-wan struggled to keep the doors closed.

Satine struggling for air in Maul's grasp. Qui-gon locking lightsabers with Maul. Anakin dashing in front of Obi-wan to block Dooku's strike. Obi-wan felt the dread rising up within him, he would not meet a happy ending today.

Satine’s blood soaking his robes as he held her in his arms. Qui-gon's body stiff in surprise, his Jedi robes smoking from the lightsaber that impaled him. Anakin's howl of agony as an arc of deadly red light sliced through the air. 

Satine's futile gasps of air as she labored out her final words. Obi-wan felt the tears running down his face, if only Satine had asked him to leave during that fateful night. So many if only's crowded his mind and none he would be able to do. 

Qui-gon's last plea for Obi-wan to train the chosen one. Betrayal clogged his throat as Qui-gon begged him.

Anakin clutching what remained of his arm, swaying as he struggled to stay conscious. Obi-wan wanted to do anything, something, yet he found himself lying on the ground unable to stand as the wound on his leg continued to pulse.

He felt the familiar rage build up within himself at his failings, it roiled and curled within him. He once again found himself being overtaken by the burning rage, his anguish, the betrayal he felt, the despair and utter helplessness he had thought long gone. _What a fool I must be_ , Obi-wan thought to himself. His carefully hidden attachments would look to be the end of him. 

“I see that the perfect Jedi may not have been so perfect as he seemed." the darkness hissed as it sifted through memories that had long been locked away deep within Obi-wan’s consciousness. "So many repressed emotions, I do have to admit, however, a lesser Jedi might have already fallen.” 

Obi-wan surged against the darkness after sensing an opening to put his mental shields back into place. This time, his shields were completely decimated. 

A delighted cackle rang out and echoed in his mind. “Your will is commendable Kenobi. It's a shame the Jedi will have to lose someone of your caliber." It paused as it swirled around Obi-wan's bond to Anakin. "Hmm, what a sight to see dear Kenobi. An intact bond with your former padawan? We can't be having that now can we." the darkness seemed to thrum with delight as it began to attack the bond. 

Obi-wan was on the verge of breaking, he could feel himself teetering on the knife's blade that stood between light and dark. All these years he had strived so hard to be the perfect Jedi, without attachment and without rage. He wanted to laugh at himself, he always found himself just a bit too attached. He had yet to let go of Qui-gon's death and the subsequent betrayal that he had felt as he was called upon to train the so-called Chosen One. Satine's death always lurking within his darkest dreams. And Anakin, his former padawan whose penchant for calling him master had yet to fade. 

Obi-wan’s faith in the Jedi code slowly being corrupted by the murky darkness invading his mind. His bond to Anakin was his last link to the light, it was his only chance left. Obi-wan grit his teeth as he strained to force the darkness out. Obi-Wan fought hard, he really did try. 

It was futile in the end, the darkness was too strong and Obi-wan was too weakened by days of torture and starvation to put up too much of a fight. The cracks within the bond grew larger as Obi-wan looked on in despair. There was nothing left in him to fight, all he could do was to warn Anakin of what was to come. He struggled to reach Anakin through the deteriorating bond, _Anakin! Our bond is being broken! You must-_ Obi-wan screamed as blinding pain shocked through him. The bond was in tatters and Obi-wan could almost see the blood seeping out of the torn ends through a haze of pain.

"My dearest Kenobi, I must welcome you warmly to the dark side. I do hope you enjoyed watching yourself fall was much as I did. Truly a sight to see." With these final words, the darkness flooded through his mind in a frenzied rush and swallowed him whole as Obi-wan plummeted down into the bone-chilling abyss.


	2. Anakin's poor head, always in pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin hurts. Mace Windu is just there. We get Aayla! Anakin ghosts Aayla :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit longer than I usually do but it was worth it! I was planning on not having too many chapters because doing that kills the fun in writing out scenes. Some parts of this worked out pretty well but honestly, I struggled with not saying "before" a lot and repeated words. Forgive me and my limited vocabulary, it'll take some more writing to expand.

Obi wan's tormented cry reverberated in Anakin's mind as he clutched his head tightly. The pain had seemingly come out of nowhere, catching him by surprise and forcing him to his knees. The dim roar of silence echoed in his mind as the pain continued to build. Darkness spotted the edge of his vision, all Anakin could focus on was the sheer pain strangling his head. 

_Obi-wan_

Anakin’s fingers dug harshly into the pads beneath him, trying to stabilize himself long enough to reach out to Obi-wan. He clawed desperately as the pain refused to abate and panic began to rise in his throat. 

A harsh crack briefly snapped him out of his spiral, he squinted and made out a sizable dent now gracing the training room doors. The second crack sent the doors flying out of their respective sockets and Mace Windu burst into the room panting heavily: saber out, robes all askew, and his bald head shinier than Anakin ever thought was possible. Anakin stared in astonishment at the unkept Mace, his hands slowly lowering before keeling over as another wave of pain smashed into him.

Mace scanned the room prepared for signs of battle, quickly realizing there was no one else except for him and Anakin, he powered off his lightsaber and tossed it to the side as he knelt next to Anakin, attempting to help him up.

“Skywalker, I felt the pain. What happened?”

Anakin grasped Mace’s outstretched arms and wrenched him closer. “Obi-wan,” Anakin almost choked on the saliva filling his mouth, “something happened to Obi-wan, hurt. Hurt. Bad.” He managed to spit out the words as Mace’s face turned ugly. Anakin was very close to emptying the entire contents of his stomach. “Gonna. Hurl.”

“Skywalk-.” 

Anakin retched, the second time brought up nothing more than acidic bile that burnt up through his throat.

“Oh for Force’s sake Skywalker!” Mace swore, disgusted by the steaming pile of vomit slowly expanding on the once clean floor. He hauled Anakin to his feet, grabbing a limp arm and draping it over his shoulders. "Don't you dare vomit on me or I'll drop you." He warned as he dragged Anakin out of the room.

Anakin would have been extremely happy to have done so under almost any other circumstance, the thought that it was best not to upset the older Jedi before almost hurling again crossed his mind. The sudden movements were doing little to relieve the pain. He struggled to stay conscious as the shocks of pain continued to tug at him, pulling him deeper into the murky darkness.

__________________________________

  
  


Anakin felt like he was swimming, his limbs sluggish and unresponsive, it hadn’t been very long since he’d felt this way. The war didn’t allow the Jedi to spend much time being unscathed. He turned his head slowly, spotting the glimmering lights that twinkled above, they seemed to mock his helplessness. 

As his vision slowly focused and cleared, the lights slowly morphed into a familiar rectangular shape.

_The Halls of Healing_

Anakin moaned as his aching head abruptly announced its presence, machines beeping gently at his side. Straining, he twisted his head to see Mace Windu, arms tucked within his Jedi robes, standing at the foot of his bed. 

“You’re awake.”

“Master Windu, what happened?” Anakin asked tentatively as he struggled to set himself upright.

Mace raised his eyebrows in surprise, “I should be the one asking you that question Skywalker, you released an incredible amount of pain before telling me that something might have befallen Master Kenobi.”

“Right, Master Kenobi.” Anakin murmured. Cold terror gripped Anakin’s heart in an instance, “Obi-wan.” He hastily reached out to Obi-wan, despair threatening to drown him, discovering that the once bright bond between him and Obi-wan had turned into tattered strands floating aimlessly in the force."It can't be gone" Anakin choked out incredulously. "That's not possible! No! it's not possible at all!" He desperately tried to grasp Obi wan's end of the bond but was met with an impenetrable wall that stretched endlessly within the force. “I can’t get through to him.” He whispered hoarsely.

Mace’s brows furrowed, “It’s just as I suspected.”

Anakin whipped his head up, pain all but forgotten. “What do you mean?” Obi-wan would never block him out voluntarily, “ What do you mean?!” He demanded louder as Mace contemplated silently.

“I, and as well the majority of the Council suspect that Master Kenobi has fallen, as unbelievable as that might sound.”

Anakin’s jaw dropped, The Obi-wan Kenobi? The Council’s poster boy? The perfect Jedi? “But that’s not possible, Obi-wan would never turn his back on the Jedi Order. He’s the last person to even stray from the Jedi Code! He lived and he breathed it! There’s no way he could’ve fallen!” He rattled on as his voice grew in pitch and hysteria. “I would’ve known!”

“You did, you experienced it!” Mace countered. “When Kenobi’s force signature became blocked off, the entire Temple felt the aftershocks within the Force!” Mace cleared his throat uncomfortably, “You simply got the worst of it.”

_Blocked off, not gone_ , a small warm tendril of relief thawed some of the ice clenching his heart. “But I don’t understand,” Anakin said dismayed, slowly sinking down into the bed, “Obi-wan would never fall.” 

Mace’s gaze as his eyes locked with Anakins was conflicted, “Perhaps not entirely of his own free will.” He paused, Anakin almost thought Mace was going to leave at that very moment before he continued, Sometimes, even the best of us have darkness hidden deep within. We will continue this conversation another time, Skywalker.” He turned and strode swiftly out of the room, leaving Anakin alone to stew in his thoughts. 

__________________________________

Ten days was the amount of time it took Anakin to finally feel some sort of semblance to normality, at least physically. He spent most of the time crying and in denial, he was still in denial, it had been the only way he could have functioned enough to be cleared to leave. The healers had been far more gentle with him than any of his experiences in the past, it didn’t help much with the thoughts consuming his every waking moment. He had tried to barge into one of the council’s neverending meetings before promptly being escorted back to the Halls of Healing, stating that they would call for him when the time was right.

_They treat me like I’m made of glass_ , Anakin thought bitterly.

He supposed he was in a way, mind barely held together with the last shreds of his rationality. 

Following his attempted meeting crash, Anakin was allowed to return to his own room within the Temple on the condition that he wouldn’t try to interrupt any more meetings. He reluctantly agreed and spent the majority of his time in his room brooding and flinging his meager belongings into various corners. 

_Obi-wan would definitely call this an inappropriate use of the force._ He mused, gingerly picking up the shattered remains of a lone mug caught in one of his outbursts. A pang of regret pulsed through him as he thought of his former master. Obi-wan had always been so clear in the force, not a single thundercloud could ever be glimpsed in his force signature. So how could he, the one who had a kriffing unsevered training bond, have missed the signs?

“Stupid.” Anakin muttered angrily, smacking his forehead with a palm and wincing. He had almost forgotten that his right arm had been replaced with metal and wires. Anakin was tempted to smack himself again before a knock sounded on his door.

“Door’s unlocked.” He called out.

The door slid open to reveal a young Twi’lek whose eyes widened briefly as she took in the state of the room. 

“Anakin just what have you been doing?” She asked incredulously. “It looks like a hairy bantha tramped in and taken over!”

Anakin blinked in surprise, Aayla Secura was standing right in front of him. 

“Aayla.” He breathed, jumping to his feet and leaving the remainder of the poor mug to shatter on the floor as he enveloped her in an embrace. She stiffened momentarily before returning the gesture.

“You know how the Council feels about attachment, Anakin. I’ll let it slide this time but I can’t guarantee what’ll happen in the future.” Aayla teased as they broke apart, a pleased smile stretching over her face. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, though not much seems to have changed.” she said as she glanced pointedly at the mess. 

A while was an understatement, Anakin didn’t think he’d seen her since she was knighted which was years ago. He’d only managed to pry some information out of Quinlan Vos whenever he decided to show up at the Temple.

“Ah, well” Anakin ran a hand through his hair roughly, “a lot has happened actually since you left. I just don’t know what to do anymore.” He sagged heavily, “ I think I’m going crazy.”

Aayla pursed her lips, concern flitting across her force signature, “Well, whatever it is, the Council’s looking for you and-”

_The Council??_

Anakin’s feet moved before he could even form a coherent thought. He raced through the temple, narrowly avoiding crashing into a droid. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. Finally, he would be able to obtain answers and save Obi-wan, he promised himself.

_Whatever it takes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's head and vision always be hazy and swimming! Once chapter 2 of my other fic is updated you'll know what I mean lol. I was thinking more of the direction I want to take this fic in and realized I probably should've done a bit more research into the SW universe as a whole. Curse my habit of falling for characters and neglecting the actual lore part. I've got a lot of tabs open on the wiki and also getting started on trying to read some of the novels. I got one tab open that's got "how to describe crying", y'all in for a treat. I've avoided all SW movies, comics, novels, and shows, mainly because I know how it ends in canon and that thought hurts so my solution is reading only fanfic as well as basing everything I write on the wiki, google, other fanfics (Obikin authors really are somthing else, I love it), and Tumblr. So stay with me as I try to stumble my way through writing this, my goal for this fic is to really enjoy exploring the dynamics between Obikin, cause some pain, and have a happy ending. Although I was thinking of writing some very angsty one shots. Man, this note got really long, I'm still saving some of my thoughts for another chapter lolol. Thanks for all the support so far and hopefully we reach the end of this fanfic together! Also, thoughts on me starting a Tumblr for fics?

**Author's Note:**

> There's seems to be a trend in my fics, I really really like putting Obi-wan through misery and having Anakin be a mess :3 Well what can I say, they're a fun duo to put through hell.


End file.
